No More Bunny Business
A new Bunny secret agent poses on Candace and plans to hack into Perry's lair and steal the system of The O.W.C.A.. Meanwhile, build x-ray glasses after purchasing some and being ripped off. The glasses then help them help others. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are camping out in the mailbox, waiting for a package. They believe it hasn't come but Candace tells them it's on the front porch,quickly finding out it's a rip-off. Candace is going back in the house,finding a adorable Rabbit and takes it in. Meanwhile, Perry gets told about a rogue Dennis by Monogram. Being told to look for it, Perry gets his binoculars and searches for the Rabbit. Candace looks for clothes to put on her Rabbit,and gets Perry out of her room for he was going to stop the Rabbit from hurting Candace. Isabella allows Phineas to use her small oven when Phineas tells her that the glasses needed to dry for a few hours. Doofenshmirtz is getting furious by waiting for Agent P. He then puts a paper fedora on a plant and ties it up. Candace gives the rabbit a lot of carrots to learn tricks,happily succeding in teaching him tricks. Perry and the rabbit get into a fight before stopping for Linda thought she saw them fighting, but leaves the growling animals saying "Huh. A rabbit. Candace must have gotten a new pet" Phineas and Ferb help citizens find stuff with their X-Ray goggles. Perry and the Rabbit begin to fight outside,then the Rabbit uses Phineas and Ferb's glasses to look for a lair opening. Succeed finding one, he jumps in the lair, being followed by Perry. He traps Perry and gets his hat and the computer scans the hat,letting it Access to the Agency. Phineas and Ferb get allot of Carrots, making Perry get an idea as one carrot gets in the lair. He pulls at a lever making all the Carrots tumble in,throwing one to let him escape,finally getting the Rabbit. After Phineas discovered the disappeared carrots,Candace asks Perry if he likes Pink, Making Perry nervously. The episode ends with Carl and Monogram congratulating and welcoming Planty the Potted Plant to the Agency for stopping Doofenshmirtz. Songs With My X-Ray Eyes Quirky Worky Song Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry opens a trash can and dives in Memorable Quotes Background Information Continuity When Candace tells the bunny to do the robot, the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. Allusions In the song, "With My X-Ray Eyes," Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's animated self can be seen at the digging site. If you look closely, you can see that Isabella and Phineas are both carryin glasses when they arrive at the dig. Also in the song, when Phineas and Ferb find the little boy in the ball pit, his clothes are black and orange, however when he is out, his clothes are green and white. The duel between Dennis and Perry with the fork and spatula is similar to the duel between Doofenshmirtz and Perry in Backyard Aquarium or Yoda and Dooku in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro Category:Season 2 episodes